


One shot of Vodka Two shots of Love

by TotallyCapriciousFaygoFag



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyCapriciousFaygoFag/pseuds/TotallyCapriciousFaygoFag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>One shot of Vodka Two shots of Love</strong>
</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **One shot of Vodka Two shots of Love**

**Chapter 1 Addiction**

… **Be the Drunk…**

Your name is Roxy Lalonde; you're 21 years old and have an addiction…Alcohol. You had your first sip at age 13 and have been hooked ever since. You loved the rush you got whenever you took a sip, alcohol made you feel like you could conquer anything, you felt invincible, without it you felt weak and pathetic. You looked around the bar, which just so happened to be the third one you've been to that night. You were constantly changing bars, you drank so much the owners eventually kicked you out, and you were left to seek out a new spot to drink your precious drink.

The bar you were currently at was a lot nicer that the other ones you had been to. You were used to drinking in the slums of town, Vodka and Whiskey were a lot cheaper, but tonight you decided to treat yourself at a finer more expensive bar which you were sure you didn't have the money for, but you would figure something out later. You looked down at the two shot glasses in front of you before picking one up, putting it to your lips, and throwing your head back letting the strong liquid slither down your throat. It burned like hell, but it was so good, and so worth it. After taking a sharp intake of breath you proceeded onto the second shot glass.

You placed the shot glass down with a small smile; you could feel to pair of eyes burning a hole in your back. You were intoxicated for sure, but you weren't hallucinating…at least not yet. You slowly turned and raised an eyebrow in the direction were you felt the eyes coming from. "Aren't you going tointroduce yourself?" you slurred swaying a bit from side to side. It was quite dim in the room and all you could make out was a small shadow, but once the figure stood up and walked closer the shadow started to grow bigger and bigger and bigger.

You could now identify the figure as he stood a mere three inches away from you. You stared into his eyes through your own heavily glazed ones. "Well, hello there handsome" you grinned, receiving a small snort from the other. "Come here often?" you snickered before bursting into laughter even though the situation wasn't entirely that funny. "You've only had two shots and you're completely wasted, but what should I expect from a woman" the man's voice was strong and rich with power; you almost melted listening to it.

"Actually, this just so happens to be me third bar tonight" you leaned back against the counter and crossed your arms. "Oh?" the other raised an eyebrow a small smirk replacing his once serious expression. You nodded proudly and picked up one of your shot glasses and put it to your lips, but pulled it away and held it upside down finding it empty. You shook your shot glass and pouted a bit before putting it back down and sighing in disappointment. The man stood up straight now towering over you, he must have been at least 6'7 maybe a bit taller, you were about to ask but went quiet when he spoke again.

"I'm sure you are aware that this bar is for the upper class, how may I ask are you going to pay?" you listened closely, he spoke with such class and elegance, you also detected a small accent. It sounded Romanian or something along those lines. You moved your eyes from his lips to back to his eyes which he blinked impatiently as he waited for your answer. "Didn't you know love, I am the upper class, why I'm the bloody queen of England" you spoke in a fake British accent before giggling earning yourself a scowl from the abnormally tall man. You smiled sweetly and batted your blonde eyelashes at him innocently, "Can't you just help me out this once? I'll figure out some way to pay you back" you gave him your best puppy dog face. The man's scowl turned into a slight grin, "Oh I'll be more than happy to help you out my dear" he purred.

You grinned, but your expression quickly changed as you were picked by one of the large security guards and harshly thrown out of one of the back doors. "And stay out!" the guard yelled before quickly slamming the door. You groaned and slowly stood up rubbing your butt in the process. "what a jerk" you groaned softly , "Yea, my uncle can be a tool sometimes" you quickly turned around and stared at the lanky teen who was wearing a dirty apron with a cigarette between his grey soft looking lips. "The security guard is your uncle?" you asked curiously, the teen shook his head "the owner" he sighed.

"Why do you think he's a tool?" you tilted your head to the side. "For kicking you out like that" the teen raised an eyebrow, "Well he's lucky he's so attractive you grinned causing the boy to grimace before rolling his eyes. You licked your lips absentmindedly as you looked the teen up and down. "You're not as tall as he is" you spoke bluntly, "I don't think anyone is" the boy spoke in a raspy voice that was identical to the sexy bar owner's.

You gave a small smile before taking the teen's cigarette from between his lips and placing it between your own. The boy stared at you with large curious yellow eyes before giving a sloppy smile. "So what's your name kid?" you tilted your head up as you blew the cigarette smoke into the chilly night air. "Gamzee" he stuck his hands in his pockets, "The names Rock be…Rosie….Rozy….Roxy" you slurred before throwing the cigarette on the ground and swaying again this time falling over only to be caught by the skinny teenager. "Why are there two of you?" you giggled softly.

Gamzee smiled and let a small laugh escape his grey lips. "I think you've had too much to drink miss" he helped you to your feet. "Too much? Too much?, you can never have too much to drink! Too little yes, but too much?" you looked up at him with a shocked expression. He simply smiled and shrugged, you hugged onto the boy's arm before nuzzling it. "You should…go inside and bring me back some…wine or…vodka…definitely vodka!" you grinned. "And lose my motherfucking job?, I don't think so" the boy chuckled.

"Please? We can drink it together if you like, I just need a drink, please? I just need a sip, one incy wincy sip" your eyelids felt so heavy you were having a hard time keeping them open. "but you're already so drunk" Gamzee sighed, you shook your head trying to reassure him that you weren't when in fact you were completely wasted. "I'm just buzzed dearie" you spoke slowly before looking up at him with fogged over eyes.

… **Be the teen…**

You looked at the drunk blonde and sighed softly. She was pretty attractive, so how could you deny her what she wanted. You leaned her against the wall so that she wouldn't fall over and quickly hurried into the kitchen. Your uncle was going to kill you for this if he ever found out. You snatched a bottle of vodka from off one of the shelves before dashing outside to the small alley where the blonde waited for you. You held up the bottle with a victorious smile and watched as Roxy slowly began to walk towards you. She looked like a baby just learning how to walk, her hands were stretched out in front of her and her balance was a bit off.

You tugged the cork out of the bottle with ease before holding the bottle above your head. You chuckled softly as the young women whined and jumped a bit trying to reach the precious bottle she so badly wanted. "Don't be mean" she whined loudly, you quickly pressed the bottle to your lips and drank about half of it before it was quickly snatched away and drunken by the blonde. After she was done quenching her thirst she weakly threw the bottle aiming for the dumpster, but instead it landed on the ground instead shattering to pieces.

"I'll have to clean that up later" You thought to yourself before turning your attention back to Roxy who looked as if she was ready to sleep. "It's getting late, maybe you should head home" you spoke softly as the girl slid down the brick wall behind her and closed her eyes. You looked around not really sure what to do, you couldn't just leave her there, and you would probably regret it later if you did. There was no way you could take her back in the bar; your uncle would throw a fit. You gently picked up the women deciding it would be best to take her back to your house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 What's Normal

…Be the Drunk…

Last night was a total blur; you couldn't remember what had happened for the life of you. Your head was spinning and you suddenly had the urge to throw up, but you held it down. You should be used to this feeling by now, but no matter how many times you have a drink the alcohol always seems to kick your ass in the end. You wiggled your nose, was that…Vanilla you smelt? Why did your house smell like Vanilla? Your house usually smelt like cheap booze and cigarette smoke so why did it smell so good all of a sudden?

You slowly slid that arm that had been covering your sensitive eyes down to your side, and slowly allowed your eyelids to pull away from your irises. This definitely wasn't your house, you REALLY wished it was, but it sadly it was far from it. "So you're up are you" you sat up a bit and turned your attention to the door way. "Oh it's you" you mumbled softly, even though the rest of your memory was slightly blurry you still had some recognition of the teenage boy who was now approaching you.

"Oh it's you?" he crossed his arms and sighed, "That's the thanks I get for carrying your drunk ass home and letting you sleep in MY bed" the male frowned. You rubbed your temples and whined softly, the boy sighed again and shook his head. "Fine, I can see you're in no state to argue…I'll go get you some coffee" and without another word that is exactly what the lanky looking troll did.

…Be the Lanky Teen…

You kind of felt like you were babysitting the young women, you didn't mind it too much, but why would she drink so much knowing that she would just wind up with a splitting headache in the end? You really didn't understand people like that. Once you were in your large kitchen you pulled two coffee mugs out and began filling them with steaming hot coffee. As you watched the steam rise out of the light blue coffee mugs you began to drift into deep thought, something you had been doing a lot lately, though you were quickly interrupted by the other's voice. "Hey Kid! Where's that coffee?" you rolled your eyes and quickly made your way upstairs. "You shouldn't drink so much you know" you placed both mugs on the lamp table beside the bed. "There's a lot of things I shouldn't do kid" she huffed before taking one of the mugs and slowly taking a sip only to yelp and stick out her tongue in pain.

You couldn't help but smile a bit, "yea well…" you shrugged not really having anything to say to that, she was a grown women, you had a feeling you shouldn't be telling her how to live her life.

…Be Roxy…

Once your tongue had cooled off you slid it back in your mouth, you rubbed it against the roof of your mouth and sighed a bit feeling the now awakened taste buds that were now giving off a tingling sensation. You looked back up at the teen who seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. "Are you high?" you bluntly asked. The male turned his attention to you and raised an eyebrow, "well I mean you look like the kind of guy that gets high a lot" you slowly attempted to take another sip of your coffee.

"Gee thanks for that" the teen rolled his eyes and growled, you shrugged and laughed softly. "So this is your house right?" you crawled out of the large king sized bed and wandered around the room. You could feel the tall boy's eyes falling your every moment. "Yea kind of" you heard him mutter; "kind of?" you spun around and tilted your head at him. "Well, my uncle pays for most of it" he admitted. You honestly weren't surprised, the room was huge so the rest of the house must be ginormous, and the younger looking boy probably didn't have the money to pay for all of it himself.

"God I wish I had a house like this" you continued to look around, "…It gets pretty lonely, sometimes I wish I had a smaller house" you looked at the teenage boy like he was insane. "well I'll be happy to trade ya" you grinned you partially joking…partially. You curiously walked over to two large doors and gently pushed them open. A large bathroom which included a tub, a shower, and an assortment of other things were revealed. You almost fainted at the sight, "This is a bathroom?" you turned around and looked at the lanky teen, who simply nodded. "My living room is smaller than this" you gasped as you turned back around and walked in.

…Be Gamzee…

You plopped on your bed and watched the young women wander into the bathroom. You flopped over onto your stomach and wiggled closer to the end of the bed so you could watch the other a bit closer. "If you need to take a shower you can go ahead" you called to her and leaned your chin against one of your hands. You watched as the other slowly nodded and started to take off her shirt forgetting to close both the doors. You grinned and cleared your throat, you kind of wish you hadn't, but you didn't want to come off as a perv or anything like that.

When the bathroom doors were slammed shut you smiled and rolled over on your back, you let your eyes close and slid your hands behind your head. The other's scent still remained on the blankets and pillows, it was kind of an acquired smell, but you still liked it, you liked it so much in fact that you couldn't stop yourself from rolling over to one of the pillows and pressing it against your small pointed nose. You closed your eyes and inhaled deeply, fuck it smelt good.

As soon as you heard the bathroom doors start to open you quickly threw the pillow down and sat up. "H-How was your shower?" you smiled nervously, "If she would have walked in on me doing something like that my life would have been over" you thought to yourself. "It was nice" Roxy smiled and walked over to the bed, her towel clung tightly onto her wet skin exposing her small curves and large breasts. You could feel your face grow heated, but you did your best to play it off.

"So clothes" Roxy jumped on the bed, you quickly got up to go look inside your large walk in closet. The girl was tiny compared to yourself, and you didn't know if anything you had would fit her, but you still continued to dig around. Eventually you found a pair of purple shorts and an old basketball jersey, you made your way over to the blonde and handed her the clothes which she great-fully took. As she headed towards the bathroom you couldn't help but stare, you knew it was wrong, and that she was older, but you just couldn't help it. You were so confused, was this even normal?


	3. One shot of Vodka Two shots of Love Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter 3 Just a kid**

**Chapter 3 Just a kid**

… **Be Roxy…**

After breakfast the two of you had started getting to know each other a bit more. You learned that the skinny boy had been born in a different country, knew many languages, and wanted to become an artist. "I don't really know what got me into art, I guess I just loved how artist could express something as simple as hmm, I dunno…love? And give it more meaning" he smiled.

"Love is far from simple dearie" you rolled your eyes, "well you know what I mean" Gamzee laughed softly. You nodded, "So is that way you put makeup on your face? To give it more meaning" you teased. "Don't hate on my motherfucking makeup" the tall troll crossed his arms pretending to be offended. You smiled and took a sip of your drink, "So what about you?" he leaned back in his seat. "What about me?" you raised an eyebrow and grinned, "Well, what makes you…You I guess"

You sighed and thought for a moment, "My childhood was pretty tough, you could say I got my ass kicked a few times…I almost dropped out of high school…I hated that place, but I knew that if I didn't finish, I couldn't get anywhere, or rather I couldn't go anywhere. I hated my home and wanted to be far from it. Maybe that's why I drink so much…to escape my past…but it just…keeps catching up with me…" you trailed off after that staring into space.

You hadn't noticed Gamzee staring at you so intently, but when you did you smiled and laughed. "Oh I'm sorry, you must think I'm crazy" you stood up and walked around the kitchen. "I don't!" the troll quickly stood up, "I think you're an amazing person...It's obvious you've been through a lot…I've only known you for a day now and I can see you're strong" you could hear the seriousness in his voice, but you didn't believe his words.

You weren't strong, a strong person wouldn't drink away his or her problems like you did. "Hey do you have any more vodka or something?" you spoke quickly, you knew what the other would say next, you didn't want to hear it. "You don't need Alcohol Roxy…you really don't. I get it I know you're scared to stop, but maybe if you just tried…you'd feel a little better" Gamzee sighed. "Are you sure you don't have any? I could have sworn I saw some" you ignored his words, you had heard them before from a numerous amount of people, you had tried to stop, but you almost went insane. You made your way over to the refrigerator and started to open the door, but the door was quickly shut thanks to the force of Gamzee's strong hand.

You slowly turned around to face the other; his hands remained pinned by the sides of your head. You looked at the ground; you couldn't look him in the eyes. "Roxy…" he spoke softly, "Just a sip?" you mumbled. "You don't need it" you raised your head and stared up at him. "…I don't need it…" you sighed, the other gave a small smile. You shook your head fast, "I do need it! You don't understand! I really do!" you were starting to panic a bit, you pushed on Gamzee's stomach trying to move him away from the refrigerator so you could at least get the door open, but he wouldn't budge.

"You don't need it" he spoke again, "How do you know what I do and do not need!" you yelled. You weren't really mad at him, but mad at yourself; you knew you were stronger than this. The tall male stared at you for a moment before moving a bit closer and kissing you. You stopped your movements and just let the other kiss you gently. You couldn't remember the last time you had been kissed like this. He pulled away too soon for your liking, you pulled him down to your level again and smashed your lips against his, and you quickly walked forward moving him backwards only stopping when he hit the table behind him.

The kiss heated up a bit, you bit his lip occasionally and eventually his slimy tongue somehow found its way into your small mouth. "Gamzee?.." you mumbled against his lips, he pulled back for air for a moment before trailing kisses down your neck. "Hm?" was his only answer, "H-How old are you?" you panted softly. "…18" the other quickly stated before kissing your forehead and then your cheek. "Oh okay…WAIT WHAT" you looked at him with wide eyes and stared him over for a minute. Gamzee tilted his head and laughed softly, "You're just a kid" a gaped, "Am not, I'm legal" he stated proudly. You groaned softly and shook your head not really knowing what you should do. You were usually only attracted to older men, then again Gamzee did appear a bit older, and maybe it was because of his height.

"Gam, I just can't…I do-"you shook your head not really sure what to say. Gamzee stared at you, he was obviously somewhat hurt, "I'm sorry" you looked at him sympathetically. "Yea…so am I" he pulled away from you and headed upstairs to his room slamming the door behind him. You felt horrible, a part of you knew that his age didn't matter; you didn't know why you had even said anything. Maybe he wasn't too young, maybe you just felt too old, you slowly made your over to the refrigerator and pulled the door open.

You needed the alcohol before, but now you felt as if you needed it even more. You pulled the cork out of the already half drunken rum bottle and put it to your lips. You needed to find an escape, and this rum was sure to lead you there.


	4. One shot of Vodka Two shots of Love Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 A promise is a promise

Chapter 4 A promise is a promise

… **Be the alcoholic….**

It had been a couple of days since you had talked to the Gamzee boy. You felt so guilty, and couldn't help thinking that maybe you should apologize, but you were scared that maybe he wouldn't talk to you, and why did he have a reason to?

You had been somewhat of a bitch, you knew that, you didn't mean to, you were just so confused and so…lost, and what's worse you drank again, you gave in, and you felt so weak and disappointed in yourself. Even now as you thought about everything you couldn't help but feel the need to have another drink. You were a mess, that's for sure. The 18 year old had said that he could help you, you wanted his help desperately, you really didn't want to drink anymore, alcohol was taking over your life, but would Gamzee still help you?

You lay in bed with the covers pulled tightly over your head. You secretly wished they would suffocate you and end all your misery. "Great, now I'm suicidal" you mumbled to yourself and groaned loudly before shoving the blankets off of you and sitting up. You had had enough, you needed to apologize to Gamzee and you needed to do it now. Even if he didn't except your apology, at least he would know that you were indeed sorry.

You took a shower, making sure to get all the traces of alcohol off of you, before going to your closet and throwing something on. You really didn't care how you looked; you had more important things to worry about. Two cabs and a bus later you had arrived at the young troll's house. You knocked on the door lightly, but when you didn't hear any footsteps you knocked a bit harder. You sighed softly and looked down at your feet, "I wonder if it's too late to turn back" you mumbled under your breath before jerking your head up at the sound of the door slowly creaking open.

Dull yellow eyes stared into your bright blue ones; you gave a nervous smile and cleared your throat. You had everything you wanted to say in your head, but you just couldn't seem to get it out. The door opened a bit more revealing the tired looking teenager. "Hello Gamzee" you spoke softly, "Roxy…it's 8 in the morning…what are you doing here motherfucker?" he stared at you boredly.

"O-Oh it is?" you tilted your head, you mentally punched yourself and made a reminder to fix your damn alarm clock. "You see uhh…I was just in the neighborhood and I thought I'd drop by" you smiled up at the tall and lanky boy who crossed his arms in disbelief. You sighed softly and shook your head, "Alright fine, I felt really bad about…well you know…and I just wanted to apologize" you looked up at Gamzee who seemed to be studying you quietly.

"I didn't mean what I said, about you being younger than me…I mean…maybe it wasn't even that you're younger, I guess I just felt so old compared to you…I usually only go for older guys and I guess I shocked myself.." you continued. "You shocked yourself?" the troll tilted his head and raised a thin eyebrow. "Yeah, because I liked you…" you mumbled quietly. "Liked?" Gamzee repeated, you groaned loudly and crossed your arms. "What are you some kind of parrot? If I had known that all you were going to do is mock me than I wouldn't have come!" you flailed your arms as your face turned slightly red with anger.

… **Be Gamzee…**

You could feel the ends of your mouth twitch up a bit, you were trying your best not to smile, but you just couldn't help it. The other was just too cute. You placed your large grey hand on the other's head and rubbed it gently. You grinned as Roxy slapped your hand away and crossed her arms giving a small huff. "I forgive you" you laughed softly. "You do?" the petite blonde looked up at you with large eyes. "Yea, I kind of have to, you're just too cute" you laughed softly.

Roxy stuck her tongue out at you before sliding her fingers through her messy hair which you guessed she had forgotten to brush or something. You took the time to study the rest of her appearance, she didn't have any shoes on, and the clothes she was wearing were kind of baggy, she must have really been in a hurry. You could feel your face heat up a bit, if she was in that much of a hurry she must have really been scared that she had hurt you…she cared for you.

"So can I come I?" Roxy tilted her head, "that depends…are you going to get into the rest of alcohol in the fridge?" you stared at her a bit amused. "Oh…so you found the bottles" she laughed nervously. "Indeed" you sighed softly before moving a side and letting the blonde come in side. "I only have 2 more bottles of that good wine left" you pouted. "How many were there anyways?" she asked curiously shutting the door behind her. "Ten" you looked at her boredly; "Oops" she giggled softly.

You smiled and soon found yourself laughing, "Don't up and worry about it, it's replaceable" you started heading to the kitchen but stopped dead in your tracks feeling small arms wrap around your waist. You slid your hands over top of hers and sighed softly, "I forgive you okay? I'm not mad, I promise" you chuckled softly. "I know…" she mumbled softly before letting you go, "I just…missed you…" she gave a small smile. You allowed one of your famous sloppy smiles to slither its way onto your face. "What?" her eyes widened, "You're in love with me motherfucker" your grin grew bigger…if that was even possible. "Why that's…absurd!" she glared up at you her face turning a bright pink.

You chuckled softly and looked at her knowingly, "Oh shut up!" she snapped before stomping into the kitchen. "Just for that I'm stealing your vodka!" she grinned, you quickly ran into the kitchen and stood in front of the fridge holding your arms out in front of you. "No motherfucker, no more drinking…you have to promise" you stared at her seriously. "But I-"she started but stopped as you stared at her more intently. "Fine, I promise" she crossed her arms and sighed softly.

You smiled and nodded before opening the fridge and looking for something to eat. Roxy popped her head in between your head and the fridge and let out a long and loud gasp. "It's Quay!" she quickly snatched the bottle of Vodka and held it close to her chest with the dorkiest smile on her face that you had even seen. "It's Quay!" she squealed, "So?" you tilted your head and blinked, not really understanding what was so great about the vodka. "So? So!, So it's only found in the Mediterranean! It's extremely rare!" she stared at the bottle as if it was her lost lover or something…

You sighed already knowing where this was going and held out your hand. "Roxy…No" you looked at the small girl sternly, which was really hard to do, but you needed to be tough on her, it was for her own good. "But Gamzee you don't understand!" she quickly ran out of the kitchen clutching onto the bottle like her life depended on it. "Motherfucker!" you groaned before chasing her, "Give it to me!" you called. "Noooo!" she screamed as she ran into your room and jumped on your bed standing on it. "Roxy!" you yelled and pounced on the bed. She quickly jumped off of your bed and raced back downstairs, "You'll have to pry it from my cold dead hands!" she bellowed. "Don't you think you're being a little dramatic motherfucker?" you ran after her.

… **Be Roxy…**

You quickly hid behind the couch in the living room and smiled to yourself when you didn't see the tall teen. You put the bottle down and smiled, "It's okay honey, I won't let the mean man hurt you" you kissed the bottle. "Am I interrupting something?" you gasped and quickly looked up seeing Gamzee on the other side of the couch. He quickly snatched the bottle before you could grab yourself and held it high in the air.

"Oh come on" you whined, Gamzee grinned and laughed softly. "I'm sorry Ms. Roxy but this is for your own good" you crossed your arms "I don't see what's so good about it" you sniveled. Gamzee stuffed the bottle under one of the cushions in the couch and smiled. You puffed your cheeks up in anger; the lanky teen chuckled before getting off of the couch and pulling you to your feet.

"You promised, no more drinking" he pushed a stray strand hair out of your face. "I wasn't going to drink it, I was just going to hold it" you looked up at him innocently. You watched as the other scoffed and made his way to the kitchen again. You grinned and reached for the bottle hidden below one of the cushions, "Don't even think about it!" Gamzee called from the other room. You stomped your foot before grumbling and making your way into the kitchen to eat breakfast with the annoying teenager.


	5. One shot of Vodka Two shots of Love Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 A bit of Randomness

Chapter 5 A bit of Randomness

… **Be Gamzee…**

You didn't know what else to do, the small blonde women kept finding your stash of alcohol, so you needed to take a different approach…you threw it all out. You had a feeling the small women was going to throw a fit when she woke up, but you rather have her sober and angry at you then sick and drunk. One thing was for sure, she was going to have a massive hangover from whatever she drank the night before.

You sat on the couch staring at the clock it was almost one in the afternoon. "She should be waking up any moment now" you mumbled to yourself and mentally prepared yourself for whatever was about to go down. "Whoa. Gamnee…Gamwii…Gamzee I had the weirdest dream last night" the blonde snickered as she stumbled down the stairs. You smiled at her nervously and tried your best to play it cool, you didn't know how you were going to tell her that all her precious alcoholic beverages were in the garbage.

"I guess it's best to just break it to her gently" you thought to yourself before shaking your head and snapping out of your thoughts. "Oh? What was your motherfucking dream about?" you cleared your throat. "You…" She mumbled as she sat down beside you and stared at you intently. "Me?" you raised an eyebrow a bit surprised. The blonde nodded, "You were a tomato…but I squashed you" she grinned. "…Why did you squash me?" you asked curiously. "…You snuck up on me…you tried to do a sneak attack on me…but uh uh…Old Lalonde got you first" she wiggled her finger in front of your face as she swayed from side to side.

"Dear god she's still drunk…" you thought to yourself as you groaned. "I think I'll have a drink" she giggled before standing up and slowly making her way into the kitchen. "3..2..1" You rubbed your temples and waited for it… "MY BABIES!" she screeched. She raced back into the living room where you were currently sitting and grabbed you by your shirt. "WHERE ARE THEY? WHERE'S THE VODKA..THE WINE…THE RUM?" she stared at you with wide eyes.

"They're gone" you looked at her seriously, "Gone?" she gasped. You nodded, "The Vodka?" she stared at you "Gone" you mumbled. "The wine?" "Gone" "T-The Rum?" "Gone" You sighed and rolled your eyes. "Gone? Why is the rum gone?" she let go of your shirt and fell down to her knees. You felt bad for the blonde, she just couldn't seem to comprehend that all the alcohol in the house was GONE, either that or she just didn't want to believe it.

"I'm sorry Rox…but I didn't have a choice" you placed your hand on her head like you usually did when you were trying to comfort her. She wiggled her cute button nose, something she only did when she was about to cry. "Please don't make that face motherfucker" you whined. "J-Just tell me where the bottles are" she looked up at you her eyes watering a bit. You looked up as the loud beeping sound of a garbage truck backing up rang through the air.

Roxy's eyes widened and she quickly jumped up, "NOOOO!" she screamed before dashing outside. "Roxy!" you called after her, you slowly walked after her and leaned against the frame of the door watching the sad blonde fight the garbage man for the trash bag full of all her favorite drinks. In the end the garbage man won, but he was nice enough to give Roxy back one of her bottles…unfortunately for her it was an empty one.

Even after the garbage man was long gone Roxy still sat in the front yard. You made your way over to her and wrapped your arms around her shoulders. "Come on Rox, I know this is hard for you…I know this might be a slow process, but I really believe you can give up drinking…You don't even need that bottle" You pointed to the bottle clutched in the small human's arms. "I know" she whispered softly, "Then give it up…come on…Motherfucker if I can give up weed and shit you can give up alcohol…and that's saying a lot since I've been on the holy herb since I was six" you gave a sloppy smiling remembering all the good times.

Roxy looked up at you before slowly slipping the bottle into your hands pulling you out of your thoughts. You grinned at the bottle and then at Roxy. "And you know what I'm going to do with this?" you laughed softly. "Something mean" Roxy sniffled though it was more of a statement than a question. You laughed softly before digging at the ground with your hands and then shoving the bottle in the hole before pulling the dirt back over top of it. "Easy as pie" You smiled, "…Can I have a few minutes alone?" she asked softly.

"Oh uhm…Sure thing motherfucker" you patted Roxy on her shoulder before heading back into the house. You waited by the door and watched the still slightly drunk blonde as she knelt beside the buried bottle. "How do I live without you I want to knooooow How do I breathe without you If you ever go How do I ever, ever suuuurvive How do I…How do I!" she sang loudly. You groaned softly as the neighbor's dog began to howl along with her.

After a few more minutes you were forced to carry her back inside the house since it didn't appear as if she was going to get up by herself anytime soon. "Alright motherfucker, you need to get some coffee in you, and then you need to take a nap" you poured the coffee for the sad women before carrying her and her coffee upstairs to your room.

You gently placed her on the bed and put the mug full of coffee on the table beside her. "Gamzee?" she whispered softly, "yea Rox..." you sat beside Roxy and held her hand. "Do you really think I can stop drinking?.." she looked up at you seriously. You gave a small smile before nodding, "I mean it won't be up and easy…but I have faith in you" you kissed her forehead before holding her close to your chest and lying down. "Go to sleep motherfucker…I'll be here when you wake up" you kissed her cheek and then her nose before closing your own eyes and drifting off to sleep.

… **Be Roxy…**

You stared up at the sleeping troll and nuzzled his chest. Your headache was slowly going away, and you could feel yourself becoming more sober. You really didn't want to drink anymore, you wouldn't disappoint Gamzee again. You couldn't do that to him, he was spending all his time helping you with your addiction and all you did was let him down. You were kind of surprised he hadn't given up on you yet, you were kind of happy that he hadn't.

You buried your face in the large male's chest before closing your eyes and letting yourself drift off to sleep. "No more alcohol…" you mumbled softly.


End file.
